All The Steps
by heyhello
Summary: After Troy and Sharpay got together, everything changed. With Troy getting frustrated with their long distance relationship…. and Sharpay’s job making it worst. Did they fall in love too quickly? Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

**Title: **

All The Steps

**Summary:**

After Troy and Sharpay got together, everything changed. With Troy getting frustrated with their long distance relationship…. Sharpay's job just made it worst. TS.

**Pairing:**

Troypay

**Author's Note:**

_Haha. A new story from me :) I Don't know where this story is going to go. Because every time I have something in mind, I end up changing it. So let's hope it goes good. (Oh I own nothing but the plot that I somehow came up with)…I wasn't going to post this story until after I finished In Her Eyes, but then after chatting with Yeshi on yahoo _**(which I still am by the way, we're talking about how we're someday going to stalk Zac Efron)**_….but I wanted her to read this xD So Yeshi this is basically dedicated to you since it's your fault that I can't get my story straight. You gave me way too many ideas. :P You evil person. Now there are all these possibilities and I don't know which one to go with. See how hard she makes this for me? And you're very helpful with titles. -- BABIES BABIES. Haha. But I still love you :3_

_Anyway, enjoy guys. I would really appreciate some feeds backs, so I know you don't think I'm writing a stupid insane story. :P_

**And just to let you guys know. I will not be able to update this story until next week. Hopefully next Tuesday or something.**

…………**..**

Ten years after she stepped out of the dramatic school of East High and left all the faces she could careless about, she was about to face them all again. In her opinion, it was ridiculous. She did not give a care about this.

Sharpay groaned as she saw many familiar faces smiling at her. Even if the room was slightly dim, everyone still flashed her a smile and she wanted to turn back around and forget all of this.

The first faces she saw were Chad and Taylor.

"Oh it's so nice to see you!" Sharpay cried giving Taylor a hug and a smile.

Deep down she was cursing inside, dreading to be in the place.

"How have you been?" Taylor asked as Chad stood by her side, placing a well-believed smile on his face for Sharpay.

Sharpay knew he was just covering himself up. He never liked her. She never liked him. No needs to play pretend, but of course, this was not high school anymore. They all had to eventually grow up, even if Chad still looked and seemed immature to Sharpay.

Suddenly, the music started to fill the room.

"It's been so long." Taylor gave her one more hug before being dragged to the dance floor my Chad.

After reuniting with Kelsi and Jason, she was finally able to find time alone by the barstool.

Sharpay took a sip of her wine, carefully trying not to smear her lipstick on the clear glass. She looked around the room, filled with her graduating class, chatting around, dancing, and reuniting. Some high school reunion this was. It was hard to believe that she had actually canceled a trip just to reunite with the people she could careless about. Sure, it was nice to see some familiar faces. She had been so busy, traveling from country to country, getting her fashion designs to be well known that she had gone quiet a while without seeing her own twin brother. He was one of the reasons she ended up at the reunion—he ordered her to come. And so far, she wanted to smack him for eagerly suggesting that attending it would be best. Boy ten years went by fast. And yet, she still thought the high school reunion could have waited a little longer. By now she could have been in Paris, vacationing and promoting her newest designs.

"My, my…" A loud voice caught her attention. "The one and only Sharpay Evans."

She rolled her eyes. "Bolton." She spat.

Troy grinned proudly and took the sit next to her, waving the bartender for a drink. He looked the same, just a bit grown up. His hair was in its usual shaggy style and his eyes as crystal blue as ever. Though he wore formal clothes today, suitable for the reunion. Everyone had something formal, a good way to put an impression on the classmates you had not seen in years.

Sharpay eyed him up and down and smirked.

"I see you haven't changed much." She spoke holding her glass firmly.

"Neither have you." He stared at her, his eyes wandering her thin lilac strapless dress. "You look nice." He commented. _'And gorgeous.'_ He wanted to add, but it sounded rather cheesy.

Sharpay felt herself blush lightly. She was about to throw on a completely shock look as she had never blushed by that comment before. Usually she just giggled and knew it was true.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

She turned to the bartender that had given Troy his drink, hinting for more wine. She was about to consume her third glass for the night, and somehow she felt no worries. The hotel was right across the street, she would be able to walk her drunken self there and hopefully be sober enough to fly back to New York by the afternoon. It would have been better if she were able to somehow catch a plane now…

"Attitude is still the same. Icy." He chuckled. "Shows how much ten years is nothing."

Sharpay scolded at him.

"And you're still criticizing me." She tapped the glass in front of her. "How lovely." She sent him a smirk.

"This is going to best interesting." Troy mumbled eyeing his drink down.

"High school was interesting having you around." Sharpay spoke with a bittersweet tone.

Troy sent her a boyish grin. Boy was he in for a long conversation with her. He could tell she had so much to say, and he had so much to say. Even if Sharpay was the last person he talked to in school, things could change. He needed someone to talk to anyway, Chad seemed to be busy with his wife somewhere and he already chatted with everyone else. Sharpay just caught his attention. She was sitting alone by the bar, looking rather bored. He figured he could get a good laugh out of her. She was always the drama queen.

"Keep staring, Bolton." Sharpay frowned noticing Troy's eyes focused on her face.

He shook his head and smiled awkwardly.

"So…How's life? Haven't talked to you in ten years…." Troy spoke drinking from his glass. "Married? Kids?" He narrowed his eyes, suddenly interested.

Sharpay laughed. She was having a difficult time trying to put the pieces together, all through high school, she and Troy passed by each other with a 'hello' and nothing else…and now they were chatting and drinking, possibly the only ones not on the dance floor. But like she really wanted to dance anyway. This was not a place she wished to catch up with everyone. Actually, she rather not talk to anymore. But seeing as Troy was sitting next to her, looking interested in whatever she was up to…she was willing to chat.

"Nope. Don't have time." She shook her head, finally answering the question. "Had to end my last relationship, couldn't keep the guy waiting you know? I travel too much." She explained setting her drink down.

Troy gave her an understanding look.

"You?" She asked as the bartender placed some chips and dips in between them.

Troy smiled. "Four kids. Married. "

Sharpay's eyes grew wide. That was a shocker.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled. "I was in a long relationship. But she ended up choosing drugs over me and started fucking around with drug addicts." He said briskly in a much more serious tone. "She fooled me. I thought I knew her. But I never ended up marrying her anyway." He shrugged putting chips in his mouth.

Sharpay's face-harden. She had been so caught up with her life that she had forgotten her relationship and finally managed to end it with the guy before she gave him anymore-wrong signals and ended up hurting him. Looking around, everyone seemed to have settled down since she last saw them. Ryan and Gabriella found love and got married, and now have two smart-ass little twin girls. Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi…. there were many to list.

"Plus being single is pretty nice." Troy smirked.

Sharpay nodded in agreement. The reason why she could not maintain a relationship was because she felt like the guy was always getting in the way; she did not have time for anyone but herself. At least no one was there to get in her way or make her feel worried all the time. All she had to care about was to not worry with herself and promote her fashion designs.

"Where do you live now?" Troy questioned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "In the area of somewhere else?"

"New York. I have a condo there. Though I'm hardly ever home." She spoke, wiping off the crumbs on her lap.

"Wow." Troy said in amazement. "New York." He repeated. "I'm going there next week actually, play offs." He sent her a boyish grin. "You going to be around next week? Maybe I could drop by?" He hoped she would be.

"Hmm next week…. Yeah I don't think I'll be out of town." She said, meeting his blue eyes. "I'll make an effort to stay in town." She added, not knowing why.

"Shar!" Sharpay turned around to see her twin brother with Gabriella by his side.

She frowned. "What?"

She had already talked to her brother for the night and might she add that she had a long conversation with him on the phone a couple days ago about how she really did not want to attend this so-called high school reunion. Even if she had exactly talked to him all night—or Gabriella, she did say hi and give them a hug. That was enough for now. She knew she would see them again soon, Ryan is part of her family—and apparently, Gabriella is too.

Ryan approached her and sent Troy a bewildered look. Gabriella did the same.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ryan questioned looking from Troy to Sharpay.

Sharpay scoffed. "Actually you are." She rolled her eyes. "We were talking."

Gabriella smiled. "Sorry to bother you two did." She blushed. "Let's go Ryan."

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and laughed.

For a good amount of time, they ended up catching up on what has happened over the past years. Sharpay had a lot to talk about the places visited and the interesting people she met. Troy talked about the steps it had taken him to become a professional basketball player and how he had wanted to do a few traveling himself out of the country but never got to due to basketball practice and other certain life crises. They had many to talk about, and oddly, Sharpay was starting to not regret coming to the reunion after all. At least she got to chat with Troy and actually enjoy his company. Looks like she made a new friend.

"Want to dance?" Troy offered his hand to her, as the music in the background started to finally become clear to him.

For a good hour Troy and Sharpay both shut out the music and any other noise in the background. They were too dedicated to listening to each other. So much to talk about and all the funny memories crossed their mind as they chatted about high school, the musicals, the basketball games…and just about everything.

Sharpay looked at the crowded dance floor and smiled.

"Sure." She took Troy's hand.

They made their way to the dance floor and danced to the music that seemed to be moving everyone at the same pace. Sharpay found it nice to relax for a while. All this time she had been focused on work and nothing else. Right now she was having fun just goofing around with Troy and being friends. At least something good came out of this pathetic reunion.

Troy gently placed his hand on her hips as the music switched to a much slower tune. Sharpay's arms wrapped around his neck, making her feel slightly awkward, but she managed to shrug it off. This would be the first time she had gotten close to a guy in a couple of years.

"You still sing and all that?" Troy asked in a soft tone.

Sharpay nodded.

"Of course." She smirked. "You still play basketball don't you?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why would I stop my singing and dancing?" Her expression became confuse.

Troy shrugged. "You said you were busy with fashion and designing and all that, don't see how you have time for anything else." He stated moving his left hand to her back.

Sharpay just smiled. "I will always have time for performing. I just do it on my spare time anyway. Nothing big." She spoke as she moved with the soft music in the background.

They danced for some time, getting carried away by the music. Everyone seemed to be on the dance floor by this point, all hugging and dancing slowly.

Sharpay felt good, being able to feel comfortable, she had no idea she had been so stress out. All night she was worried she would have to deal with immature people. Luckily, she never did—aside from Ryan, but she was willing to let that go. Troy occupied her throughout the night and she never recalled anyone bothering them. Everyone must have figured to leave them alone. After all, they were in a deep conversation.

"I'm not going to lie." Sharpay spoke after their silence. "I believed to have a horrible time tonight." She met Troy's crystal blue eyes. "But I ended up having a nice time. Thanks to you." She giggled.

"You're the best person I've talked to all night." Troy sent her one of his famous smiles. "That I can say for sure."

………


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay sat down on the same stool she had sat on earlier as Troy took a seat next to her. Her feet were starting to ache a little and they had enough of dancing for the night. Even if she felt rather tired and had a little headache from the drinks, she still felt better knowing that she had not wasted her time. She got to have a nice night, chatted with Troy and learned that they had more in common than they were knew. And that they were able to get along, even with a few random minor arguments. Still, she wished she had gotten to know Troy better in high school.

Troy sent her a small smile as he noticed her eyes on him, steadily. He was still trying to catch his breath from the heavy dancing. It had started off slow, but it was not too long before the music picked up its pace and soon everyone found themselves dancing to a much more upbeat level. He was never much into dancing, but tonight he made an exception. It looked fun and he wanted to dance with Sharpay, just for the feel. He had known the girl for so long, but he never got close to her. They were always in two different worlds growing up.

"I can tell you have been dancing in your spare time." Troy spoke, finally able to catch his breathe. "Boy that was tiring." He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

He could feel some sweat on his forehead and he knew it was probably showing as well. In a way, it was good sign. At least Sharpay would be able to tell that he really busted himself just to catch up with her.

"Of course." Sharpay nodded. "I'm Sharpay Evans." She beamed at him.

Troy grinned at her. He loved her comebacks. They were always said with a strong tone and he knew she meant it. Even if sometime she did sound like a bitch, he found her rather interesting, in a good way. It was good thing, talking to Sharpay would always be entertaining to him anyway. She always had something to say about someone and pointed out his or her flaws. Even she was bold enough to point his out.

"You were always so full of yourself." She had said earlier. "Just because you're so physical features are attractive didn't mean everything about you was." She noted. "And you're cocky." She added simply. "Also, I've always thought you were putting a show for everyone, everyday at school. I found that ridiculous and wanted to smack you each time you walked down the halls."

Troy's jaw was almost to the ground as she finished pointing out all her opinions about him.

"I'm not done." She smiled. "You also have a stupid look on your face when girls approached you. And you're a basketball freak." She finished, with a dazzled look on her face.

That was something Troy would never imagine someone telling him straightforward, all within ten minutes too. Usually people gave him comments, positive ones. Sharpay on the other hand, pointed out just about every thing he had never heard someone say to him before.

"Are you staying at a hotel here? Or going home?" Sharpay questioned suddenly realizing she had never asked Troy where he lived.

Troy bluntly shook his head. "Staying at the hotel across the street." He answered. "I live in California."

"California? Wow. It's pretty there, isn't it?" Sharpay said while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She was tired of the strands of hair falling on her face. "I like the beaches, nice weather too."

Troy nodded. "So do I. that's why I chose to live there." He pointed out. "Where are you staying at for the night? You can't possibly be going back to New York right away." He smirked looking at her.

She was not exactly at her perfect state. He could not imagine Sharpay being rushed to the airport at one in the morning just so she could be home the very next day.

"I'm staying at the hotel across the street too." She yawned.

Troy could smell the slight scent of wine coming from her lips.

"Actually, I'm about ready to go." She stood up, fixing her dress. "I've had enough."

Troy agreed and stood up. "I'll walk with you." He uttered as she lead the way out of the place.

They walked side by side on the sidewalk. It was slightly cold, but it felt good from being in the room for so long with everyone and their body heat burning up the place.

"Weird how it's been pretty much ten years since we saw each other." Troy asserted. "Time flies." He murmured.

To be honest, he had never really thought of Sharpay much. They said their good-byes at graduation and that was it. He had almost forgotten her. He had his own life to worry about, plus he was never really friends with her to begin with. It was still intriguing to be this close with her now.

Sharpay could truly admit to anyone that she had done a good job of erasing all her 'childhood' friends out of her life. She did not keep in touch with anyone—aside from Gabriella whom she was rather force to talk to—she is her brother's wife. That she could not do anything about.

"You want to hang out in my hotel room for a while then?" Troy questioned as they entered the elevator.

When the reunion had started to go down, everyone said their good-byes, exchanged numbers, e-mails, whatever other way to keep contact with one another. It was ironic enough that he and Sharpay were staying in the same hotel—although it seemed like almost everyone from the reunion checked into the hotel as well.

"I don't see why not." Sharpay giggled.

Troy could tell she was little drunk. But she wasn't too drunk to where she had no idea what she was doing anymore. She was still able to walk, talk normally—with a few random out burst and giggles.

"I think you had a little too much to drink." He whispered to her.

Sharpay just smiled. "I'm fine." She reassured him. "I had fun anyway."

They made their way to Troy's hotel room, he had his belongs on the bed. He had only been in the room for less than a hour before, all he got to do was set his bag down and walk across the street to join everyone else.

"Cozy." Sharpay spoke as she flopped on the bed. "Looks exactly like my room." She lay down on the bed, inhaling the scent of Troy's jacket that had been on the bed.

"No really?" Troy questioned with sarcasm in his voice. "It is in the same hotel building." He threw his shirt to the couch and turned on the air conditioner.

Sharpay smiled at him, eyeing his body down. She could tell very well he had been working out. Muscular and perfectly toned. Suddenly all the memories of Troy playing basketball at the school gym came to her mind and she let out a light giggle. All the times she had seen him without a shirt, this was the first time she noticed it really. He was fit. Extremely.

"Troy…" She cried out his name catching his attention from across the room.

"Yeah?" Troy looked back at her; she was lying on his bed, her feel dangling.

"Can you take off my shoes for me?" She asked in a childish tone. "My feet hurt and I don't want to move…too comfortable."

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Give a minute. I need a drink of water and kick off my own shoes."

A couple minutes passed and Troy made it to where Sharpay was comfortable placed, watching TV, kicking her feet against the bed.

"How the hell do you women wear heals like this?" He questioned as he began to slip Sharpay's shoes off her feet.

The blonde just shrugged and sighed. "I'm tired." She whispered tapping Troy with her right foot.

Troy grabbed her foot before she could hit him on his face. "Careful." He tickled her foot, getting a long sweet giggle from Sharpay.

She playfully curved her toes against his cheek. "Your cheeks feel warm." She spoke meeting his eyes.

"And your toes feel cold." Troy shot back crawling on the bed. "Hmm. You smell nice." He crawled on top of her, causing her to let out another giggle.

Sharpay placed her hands on his cheek as his faced leveled with hers.

"You smell like alcohol." She said in a soft tone, caressing his cheeks. "Like vodka." She giggled, causing Troy to laugh.

"Well you smell like wine." He whispered, placing his hand on Sharpay's blonde locks.

"Troy…" Sharpay whispered, her hands sliding down his fit chest.

Troy's lips landed on top of hers, making the both of them close their eyes. Sharpay wrapped her arms around him, her legs around his waist as he lay on top of her. His fingers dangled in her hair, as their kiss grew more passionate than before. Sharpay could feel all her blood rushing to her head as she felt Troy's tongue in her mouth, but she never hesitated to kiss back. The smell of alcohol mixing inside their mouth, as they kissed more and at a much quicker pace. Her lip-gloss was definitely smeared and probably no longer on her lips. She could feel Troy's warm hands roaming her sides, down to her legs, making her shiver.

Troy opened his eyes and ended the kiss, needing some air. Sharpay suddenly flung her eyes open as the feeling of Troy's touch left her. He was still look at her, one hand under the mess of her hair and the other pushing on the bed to keep him from crushing her.

She could see the concerned look in Troy's eyes. Everything had happened so fast and unexpectedly.

Troy closed his eyes real quick to absorb everything in before facing reality. It had felt so great, but he had a feeling he had pushed it. They had just become friends—not even since they just started chatting earlier.

He began to lift himself off her, but she stopped him but placing her hands on both of his cheeks. Their eyes met once again and this time, it was Sharpay who drew her lips to his. The kiss started off slow as the first one did. Troy let Sharpay take control this time. He just wanted to make sure that he had not caused any awkwardness with the first kiss—and as of right now, he did not think so. The way she was holding onto him and kissing him with full force, he knew she was okay with what he did.

His right hand stroked her waist while his left hand brushed her hair, holding her head in place for him to kiss.

It was suddenly his turn to be in control as he kissed her even more deeply than before. He felt her hands wander down to his waistline, unbuckling his belt.

"Hmmm." Sharpay moaned as Troy trailed kisses down to her neck.

He kicked off his pants and began to unzip Sharpay's dress.

………

_Yeah okay, I'm stopping there. Because I'm not going to continue writing about what they're doing. I think you can pick up the pieces from there and I'm sure you already guessed what they did. I just rather not write in details about it because it's not me._

And school is starting soon...so don't expect much from me. I have to really get going with my english assignment that's due. I've put it off all summer..


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of the sun waked Troy up, shining through the thick curtains

The rays of the sun waked Troy up, shining through the thick curtains. He also blamed the television screen for its random glow peering through his eyelids. All throughout the night the night he had forgotten the television was even on. It was on mute, which he was thankful for, but he could have used a little bit longer of a slip.

His eyes suddenly landed to the clock that told him it were just about ten in the morning. It surprised him to know that he had even gotten up before noon. It was a Sunday after all, his day to sleep in. Last night had been crazy and unforgettable.

The sleeping blonde in his arms felt warm and comfortable. He loved the feeling of her being in his arms. The sweet smell of her hair made him burry his face against her head, giving her a short kiss. He then realized that they were still both naked and luckily the covers were hiding the two of them. No one could possibly get in the hotel, but you know. An emergency could happen, room service could accidentally enter. Even if that happened, Troy could careless right now. He wished he woke up with this great feeling everyday, and his arms wrapped around the beautiful girl like right now.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, her eyes closed tightly and he could see the light pink eye shadow that she had been wearing since last night. He could feel her soft breathing against his bare chest. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to open her eyes unexpectedly.

Troy flashed her a small smile. She looked tired and confused a little. Maybe it was just her normal morning look. Either way, she returned the smile and that definitely made him feel better.

"Morning." Her voice sounded fragile as she yawned.

"Too early." He groaned, his eyes squinting at the clock across the room.

Sharpay turned her head to take a look at the time. She quickly turned back to face Troy and ran her fingers through his soft golden brown hair.

"I have a flight to catch at two today." She spoke, her eyes looking steady at his hair as she continued to brush it with her fingers.

Troy shot her a frown. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He closed his eyes, devouring Sharpay's fingers running through his hair. "I plan on visiting my parents today. I haven't seen them in a while." He added quietly. "Stay." The last word sounded more of a command rather than an offer.

Sharpay sighed. Last night she had been so eager to go home and leave for Paris. Now she really did not want Troy to move his arms off her. In her life, she had never felt so safe and secure. She had slept so comfortably and felt great waking up to feel Troy's gentle kiss on her cheek. How had things happen so quickly? They had drinks together, chatted, danced, and somehow she never it made it to her own hotel room…meaning it was a waste spending money on that room yesterday when all she had done was take in her bags and walked right back out.

"I don't know if I can." She locked eyes with him. "I have so much going on." She gave him a peck on the lips.

Troy placed his hand on the side of her face. "Please? One more day." He begged.

He really wanted her to stay, at least for one more day so they could be together. Even if they had just gotten together less than twenty-four hours ago, he wanted to be with her. And knowing that he would eventually have to go back to California and she would have to go back to New York just made him angry. They had to live so far away from each other. In many ways, he wished that he had dated Sharpay before. If only he had taken the time to get to know her. It was a lot to say about someone you just fell for, but it was true.

"One more day." He repeated in a light whisper against her ear.

Sharpay lowered her hand to his face, tracing his cheekbones. Her eyes maintained locked with his, she could not help but study the crystal clear blue orbs and how much they shined against the dimmed sunlight. For all the years she had know him, she just looked at him, considered his attraction, and shrugged it off. A little crush she had never went too far. She ended up with other guys. She hardly knew Troy. Now here he was, on the same bed as her. They had slept together last night. After one night of getting together, there was no way she could be away from him. It only took a couple of hours for them to fall in love—with at most, it took her a good while to fall for someone. This was a different story.

"I better cancel my flight then." She smiled, wiping her bangs off her face. "But I do have to get home by tomorrow though. I have some designing to do and I have to fly to Australia." Her smile faded as Troy gave her a sad look.

"I know. I have to get home too anyway." He shrugged. "But you will be home next week right? So when I come…"

Sharpay beamed. She had almost forgotten that she would be seeing him rather soon after they separate tomorrow. This time she would make sure there was no traveling next week ahead of her. How in the world was she in a somewhat of a relationship already when she had just ended one with a guy? She clearly told herself that she would start dating after she promoted her designs and was capable of maintaining one. And yet, here she is, getting herself in deep love.

"I'll be home. No doubt." She smiled at him.

Troy stretched a little, letting go of Sharpay for the first time.

"I better take a shower, meeting my parents for lunch today—join me?" He sat up on the bed reveling his fit chest, and letting the covers fall to his lap.

Sharpay sat up as well, taking her part of the covers with her, knowing she had no clothes on whatsoever. She thought of the idea of going to lunch with Troy and his parents. They were really moving fast. What happened to being just friends? This had all happened in a blink, but either way, she felt something for Troy and things were going to happen anyway—things had already happened last night.

"Umm…I guess…. wouldn't it be awkward though?" She spoke, giving Troy a hopeless look.

"No." Troy shook his head. "I don't have to introduce you to them as my girlfriend, Sharpay. I know we just started to get to know each other. Things just kind a happened and let's just see where this leads. I don't want to rush anything even more and do something stupid." He explained.

Sharpay nodded, agreeing to his explanation. She trusted him, therefore she was willing to take his words, even if deep down she was thinking of how uncomfortable it would be to be sitting across from the Bolton's….when she had just slept with their son after a one night of getting together.

"Well, while you shower, I think I should go to my hotel room and take a shower and get ready." She crawled out of the covers, searching for her clothes—wherever Troy had thrown her bra and underwear.

"Um, okay. I'll give you a call? Or you give me a call when you're ready?" Troy said, grabbing his boxers and quickly putting it on.

"Call me." Sharpay smiled grabbing his cell phone to add her number, she handed hers to Troy, so he could give her his number.

Usually getting each other's phone number was the first thing to a relationship—and they were doing this after everything that _**should**_ have waited.

Within a few minutes Sharpay found herself in front of her own hotel room. When she walked it, it was still untouched. Her bag sat on the couch, just as she had left it yesterday afternoon. She sighed and made her way to her light brown bag, digging for clothes that she could possibly wear today. How she agreed to stay for one more day here and to go out to lunch with Troy and his parents was completely a mystery. With any other guy in this world, she knew for a fact she would have said no—even if she had dated the guy for months. She would go back home and work, rather than cancel her flight just so she can go to lunch with the parents. Come to think of it, she was never really introduced to the parents with the guys she dated. Usually their relationships were casual. Guess Troy was just completely different.

At that moment, her cell phone began to buzz. She groaned and noticed she had a few new text messages and a couple of missed calls from last night. Both of the text messages were from Ryan. The first one was a simple 'hey'. While the next one had a bit more to it.

'**Sharpay. You and Troy. Explain.' **

It was simple, and yet Sharpay decided not to reply. She was not in the mood to chat with her brother. Especially since she noticed that her missed calls were from him—and two from her mother. Either way, they could wait; she knew there was never anything important. They were probably just wondering what she was up. Sharpay was sure Ryan had spilled some news to his mother about seeing her walk to a hotel with Troy. It was likely; after all, Ryan never kept anything from his mom.

"Mama's boy." Sharpay rolled her eyes, stepping into the bathroom.

………

Troy ran his fingers through his wet hair. The shower felt so good against his body. He had it on cold, full blast. He was happy for many reasons, and some of the reasons he had no idea why. He had, had an amazing time with Sharpay, and he had convinced her to stay one more day. He definitely could not wait to visit her in New York next week. This would be his first long distance type of relationship—if they were even in a relationship yet. But whatever he had to do, he was willing too. He could tell that this would be very worth it, especially since he fell in love with her in a blink.

He wondered what his parents would say when they saw him at the restaurant, with Sharpay Evans. Would they believe that he and Sharpay just recently became friends yesterday--err more than just friends at this point? Of course he was going to introduce her as a friend, his parents would just have to conclude themselves if believe him or not. Whatever was to happen, he definitely could not wait.

Even if he had never considered dating Sharpay before, he had always thought she was attractive. Only he concluded she had no heart. Figured she would just date him for the popularity and off she goes on her own once she gained that power. His thoughts about her have definitely changed now. And to think the only reason he approached her tonight was because he have a drink and chat—out of boredom. That sure has made a big impact and he had Chad to thank, for ignoring him to hang out with his wife. He saw no point in why Chad hung out with Taylor the whole night; they saw each other every day. Either way, he was glad, he ended up chatting with Sharpay.

He quickly rinsed the shampoo off his hair and washed up. He needed to call his parents soon to let them know where to meet exactly and get ready for the little lunch that soon followed.


End file.
